The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for trussing or wrapping up articles, particularly for wrapping of an electrical winding applied to a coil member or bobbin with a corresponding tape, which is drawn from a rotary tape reel, deflected at a roll located at a distance from the reel and is adhesively applied to the electrical winding of the coil member fitted into a fit-on mandrel driven in rotary manner about its longitudinal axis.
In the automation of wrapping up of various elements, particularly for the insulation protection thereof and/or protection against mechanical damage, particularly in case of covering an electrical winding applied to a coil bobbin with a tape, the problem exists that the tape drawn from the tape reel essentially by the rotary movement of the bobbin does not satisfy modern requirements of being applied in an exactly oriented, positionally stable manner, so as to cover the entire width of the electrical winding into the marginal areas thereof.